cheesy rumors
by yuwe19
Summary: to make the rumors true is the best thing we can do" kaname said.What will happen ,now that the whole school thinks that Kaname and Zero are lovers?Will that cause more hatred from each other or will something bloom between them?
1. Chapter 1

Note: To all Zeki team-up fans I'm so sorry it's not like I like yaoi or I don't like Zero and Yuki together it's just that a can't think of anything to do to the two of them and I came up with this……..

Cheesy Rumors

It's been weeks since Kaname started feeding Zero with his blood. And now they are doing it occasionally. The first time made them crave for each other like crazy. Zero ncan't easily get over that pureblood's taste. That pureblood who, with only his scent, cou7ld make Zero bite him even with the huntyer's pride at stake. And Kaname feel a kind of sensation everytime Zero bury his fangs on his neck. The venue of this feed-the-ex-human thing is at the southern part of the woods in school.

A typical day for the prefects. Zero's cold glare with that killing aura was once again proven effective for shutting those crazy girls up. On the other hand Yuki is being forced out of the way by her day class schoolmates.

It is time for the night class to arrive.. the gate opened and they came. The crowd went wild .

Kaname looked at Yuki and said "you're doing a good job" and he smiled at her.

Then he stared at Zero who was looking at him too.

Kaname moved his collar up a bit as if it is a kind of signal then Zero turned around

"Doing things as you please as always" he murmured.

That night as expected, Kaname was there when Zero came. Under the same tree where they planned this occasional meetings.

" Why today?" the silver-haired boy asked with a sigh.

"Don't want to? Why have you drunk Yuki's blood already?".

" I told you I won't do that again right? Are you suspecting me of breaking the promise?" Zero answered with surprised tone

"Then why?"

"I'm just worried"

" I won't run-out of blood don't worry"

"I'm not worried about you! I just heard about this rumor spreading about…"

"About us having a relationship?"

"yeah , so you know"

Kaname gazed at the tree on their right side and said with a low voice "there is someone watching us"

Zero's eyes widened when Kaname suddenly pulled him in a kiss. Kaname's kiss was surprisingly passionate he thought.. But his consciousness was still there so he wanted to push Kaname away but his body refuse to do so, instead he put his arms around Kaname and pulled him closer. 'why have I done that?' he thought. After a little while Kaname pulled away.

"They're gone." Kaname said breathing heavily.

"Huh?" he was clueless

"those students who were watching us! Were you spacing out or something?"

Then Zero remembered the presence he felt before he was drawn in Kaname's kiss.

"why'd you do that? Now the rumors will…." He said angrily when he realize the result of that thing

"to make the rumors true is the best thing we could do"

"ha?? What??"

To be continued…………

I have not much time…. Ehehe!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews you gave me inspiration to write the second chapter!! I hope you'll like this too..

Cheesy Rumors

Chapter 2

Continuation:

"Huh?"

"if they think that we're lovers, so be it!" Kaname said as calm as he could.

Kaname walked toward Zero, but because of the shock he went through he stepped back involuntarily.

"Don't go near me!" he shouted.

After a little while, 'why did I said that? I acted so weak and the worse I acted like a girl!' he thought.

Then the ex-human ran away and left the pureblood.

"He forgot to.." Kaname said to himself as he reached for his neck.

The next day….

Zero was on his way to do his duties as a prefect but he can't focus because of two things; 1st because he's thinking of what happened last night(especially the kiss. even if he admit it or not, he fell for that kiss. He might have even kissed Kaname back if it lasted for a little longer. and he knows he'll never forget about that kiss, I mean never!) and 2nd he's irritated by the students because he's hearing them murmur things like "is it true? Are they together now?","I can't understand! Don't they hate each other?","so the rumor's true", "have you seen the bulletin board? It's totally them! No doubt!". He's really irritated because he knows who their talking about' it's them! He walked by the bulletin board. Something got his attention; a 12 by 12 picture of him and Kaname from yesterday while sharing a kiss! He pounded the bulletin board with his clenched fist. All the students stare at him. He tried to do it again but someone caught his wrist. "That thing can't take revenge on you" Kaname scolded in a soft and calm manner.

Then Zero pulled his hand away from Kaname.

"This is all your fault! Now what?!" the silver-haired yelled.

"You'll understand it soon. Just trust me for once. Can you do that?"

"No! You have to explain everything to me because I can't understand even a little thing!"

Then the ex-human walked away.

That afternoon….

Zero's class just ended, the teacher was gone. Zero was getting ready when the door opened and everyone starts murmuring things again, it's Kaname. Kaname stood in front of the class. Zero rushed to confront him.

"What are you doing here!? Do you want to make things worse!?".

Kaname put his hand around Zero's hip and pulled the ex-human closer to himself in front of everyone. Because of shock, again , Zero wasn't able to do something.

"I'm here because I want to tell everyone to stop spreading rumors about us. I just want everyone to know that, yes it's true, we are lovers so please stop following us."

When Zero regained control of his body he pushed Kaname away and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry. He's really not in favor of going public" Kaname explained, then he followed Zero.

Zero found Yuki standing by the fountain in the woods.

"Yuki!?" the surprised Zero said.

"Ah! Why are you here?"

"I should ask you. How'd you got here?"

"I just ran faster than you"

"You heard it?"

"Yes. Ummh..so.. the two of you are lovers . I wish you good luck in your relationship" Yuki said half heartedly.

Zero got nervous because he doesn't know how to start explaining.

"No! you don't understand! We don't have that kind of relationship! And that kiss, there is a reason for that. I didn't want that and I swear I'll get Kaname for humiliating me!"

Yuki got confuse of the boy's words.

"What?"

"It's because Kaname and I…." his words got cut because someone called him.

Suddenly Kaname's beside him.

"Zero we have to talk! Yuki please excuse us"

Then kaname dragged Zero deeper in the woods then stopped when they are completely away from her.

"Why'd you do that for?" the angry Zero stammered.

"you shouldn't tell anyone that the lover thing is a lie"

"Huh?"

"I'm doing this to protect the night class' secret. We shouldn't tell anyone about this even Yuki because no one should know that you are drinking my blood or else we'll be punished because it's a sin to feed an ex-human and to drink the blood of a pureblood"

"but you shouldn't decide on your own!"

"Do you think I still have time to ask for your permission in our situation last night?"

"So it's all for the night class" Zero's tone changed a bit from angry to lonely.

"No, it's for all of us"

"all of us, huh?" There's a trace of disbelief in his voice.

Zero turned around and ready to walked away again, then from his back Kaname wrapped his arms around him and rest his head on the silver-haired boy's neck. Zero's heart beat hasten ,'what is this feeling? My heart beat. What's wrong with me?' he thought.

"Kaname?" his nervousness showed in his tone. He's worried about the other boy's condition. The question 'why have he done this?' bothered him.

"Zero" Kaname said with a faint voice…

TO BE COTINUED…….

Thanks for reading please review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

At last!!! I finally got a chance to write the third and last chapter!! I was very busy because of school work. I wrote a longer one but unfortunately my cousin ACCIDENTALLY deleted it so I have to rewrite, it became shorter because I forgot the other details.

Cheesy Rumors

Chapter 3

"Kaname?"

"Some students" Kaname said softly

Zero was dismayed. These weren't the words he's hoping to hear. He thought Kaname would say something more…..like …. Wait what was that? Is he expecting something romantic? No way! Like hell he'll think of something like that he's not gay and he's sure of Zero looked down.

"Do we have to do things like this every time other students see us?" the ex-human murmured.

"Yes. And you should get ready for more."

Before Zero was able to turn around and ask the pureblood was gone. He wasn't able to sleep well because he's thinking of what Kaname said. 'What does he mean by more?' he thought.

The next day….

Kaname and Zero met at the forest, they sat under the same tree where everything started. They sat side by side both thinking deeply. The both of them are lost in their thoughts.

Kaname broke the silence

"Hey Zero are you getting tired of this?"

"I'm not getting tired neither am I getting use to it"

"Here they come." Kaname sighed when he sensed the coming students.

Kaname rest his head on Zero's shoulder.

"They won't go with just this. Hey Zero lie down!"

"What!?"

Kaname got impatient and laid Zero on the grasses by himself. He kissed the ex-human. While his lips were enjoying the silver-haired boy's lips his hand crept under Zero's shirt. The pureblood's cold touch made Zero shiver. Then the students left and Kaname stopped what he was doing.

"What was that?" Zero said loudly

"What?" Kaname was acting innocent

"I allowed the kissing part but what's with the hand thing. You gave me goose bumps!"

"They won't go if we will just kiss. The more intimate the act is the sooner they will leave us because who would want to see 2 guys make out?"

"Hey! don't say things like that! I won't do that you know!"

"okay! Okay! You won't do that"

"What could have you done if they didn't left?" Zero asked curiously.

"I'll continue it of course"

"What!!?"

Kaname stood up.

"Let's go Zero. It's time for school"

The following day…….

Zero just got ready to leave for school when someone knocked at his door. He opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Zero said almost shouting either because of anger or surprise.

Kaname hugged Zero by the waist and with his lips near Zero's ear he said with a smile

"Lovers should see each other even once a day right. I missed you."

Because of the sensation of Kaname's breath to Zero's ear. The ex-human blushed.

"He's blushing! How cute! He heard someone whispered.

"Are they..?" Zero said when he finally understood the situation.

"Aim for the bed" Kaname said with a low voice.

He pushed Zero in the room then locked the door after he got inside too. Zero fell really hard on the floor and was hurt by a shard of a broken glass of water from the table behind him. His left palm was wounded. Then Zero sat on his bed trying to avoid looking at the pureblood. Kaname sat beside him and examined the wound. He's tempted to taste the ex-human's blood but he's holding his self back. Zero pulled his hand away from Kaname.

"I told you to aim for the bed for you to not get hurt." Kaname sounded like a mother scolding his son about being too careless then he said with concern and gentleness this time "Does it hurt so much? Sorry if I pushed you too hard. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! Just don't come close to me for awhile please."

Kaname was hurt too but it is not physically but emotionally.

"Zero do you hate me?"

"Yes Kaname. I hate you! I hate you more than anyone else! I hate you the most! I should hate you! And I hated you since I first met you!"

Kaname stood up to leave. It's too much for him to know that the person he love hate him very much. But Zero suddenly said

"I hate you yet I fell for the one I hate the most. I love you Kaname!"

"What?"

"I said I love you!"

Kaname just stared at him. Zero turned to see Kaname's reaction to his confession.

"Go ahead laugh if you want! I know it's weird for a guy to fall for another guy" Zero said with embarrassment.

Kaname smiled and said

"I'm very happy you said that"

"huh?"

"Do you think I'll act as someone's lover just to protect the night class' secret?"

"What?"

"Are you dense or what?"

Then Kaname pushed Zero on the bed and kissed him with much more passion this time than the first one. Zero as usual wasn't able to move. He just let Kaname do all the kissing thing then when Kaname pulled away.

"What?" Zero said in surprise

"I love you too Zero."

"Now the rumors…"

"They are not rumors anymore"

"Kaname"

"Are you sure you love me?"

"Of course! I thought of it the whole night!" Zero sounded so defensive.

"Really?." Kaname asked teasingly.

"Yes! Why are you asking!?"

"I just can't seem to feel it that much."

"Why?"

"Why aren't you responding every time I kiss you?"

"Because I'm surprise you know"

"How about showing me how much you love me huh?" the pureblood sounded like he wants something else to happen.

Zero smirked at him and said

"Close the curtains"

Kaname smiled back and did as he was told.

After that what happened was………..something I can't say.. it's something private and you see I don't want to spread rumors especially CHEESY RUMORS!

The End..

Please review!! Tell me if you want me to write a sequel to their story as lovers!! Thanks!!

I'm not that kind of a yaoi fan I just write whatever I want…………..nonsense comment.


End file.
